Minifics castleienne
by ilianakate
Summary: Des petits bouts de vie des différents personnages de la série... Pas de spoiler...
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Comme le titre de ce topic l'indique, voici une compilation de mini-fics… **

**Trop courtes pour faire l'objet d'un OS ou d'une fic, ces petits textes concernent des petits moments de la vie de nos héros (qui à mon plus grand regret ne m'appartiennent toujours pas) … **

**J'espère qu'il vous plairons… **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Avoir confiance en l'amour**_

**Lanie était heureuse. Des hommes, il y en avait eu qui avait traversé sa vie. Plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu, et plus qu'elle n'était prête à le reconnaître, même auprès de Kate. Elle n'en avait pas honte, mais elle n'aimait pas trop parler de ce qu'elle considérait être des échecs. Chaque fois, elle avait cru qu'elle avait enfin tiré le bon numéro, qu'elle allait enfin réussir à entretenir une relation stable et durable avec un homme, mais chaque fois, ça avait été la désillusion. **

**Alors, elle avait cessé d'y croire, se contentant de vivre au jour le jour, ne misant plus sur ces rencontres qui se terminaient inévitablement par une rupture. Mais ça c'était avant. Au départ, elle s'était interdit de le considérer autrement que comme un collègue. C'était une règle qu'elle n'avait encore jamais enfreinte, et dieu seul savait qu'elle n'en respectait pas beaucoup en amour. Mais ça, elle se l'était toujours rigoureusement interdit. Elle en voyait bien trop défilée sur sa table d'autopsie des pauvres femmes qui avaient tout risqué et perdu pour avoir mélanger travail et plaisir. **

**Et puis il était flic. Elle savait mieux que personne comme ce métier était dangereux pour avoir eu à observer de pauvres femmes éplorés pleuré leur mari trop tôt disparus. Tués dans l'exercice de leur fonction. C'était comme ça qu'on disait, comme si ça justifiait l'injustifiable, l'inacceptable, l'insupportable. Et elle s'était juré de ne pas se retrouver à la place d'une de ces femmes, de ne pas se retrouver dans ce rôle de veuve éplorée. Et elle s'y était toujours tenu, sans faillir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rencontre, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans sa vie et y occupe une place de plus en plus grande. **

**Il avait bouleversé ses certitudes. Il avait abattu ses barrières, apaiser ses craintes, et elle s'était laisser séduire sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte. Et alors qu'elle était allongée entre ses bras puissants, le regardant dormir, elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait refouler si longtemps ses sentiments. Elle ne parvenait même plus à trouver d'excuses valables. Entre ses bras, elle sentait qu'elle était sur le point d'obtenir enfin tout ce à quoi elle aspirait. Elle savait que lui ne la ferait pas souffrir, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas comme l'avait fait tout les autres. **

**Oui, alors qu'elle se blottissait contre le torse viril de son compagnon, souriant lorsqu'il resserra son emprise autour de sa taille, elle sut qu'enfin, elle avait tirer le bon numéro. Tout ce qui lui manquait à présent, c'était la certitude que sa meilleure amie en arrive aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle et saute enfin sur son écrivain avant qu'une autre ne lui mette le grappin dessus, mais si elle avait son mot à dire, une telle chose ne se produirait pas, foie de Lanie, songea-t-elle en s'endormant, un sourire heureux et confiant aux lèvres. **


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde!

J'espère que vous avez passer une bonne journée! Moi j'ai travaillé, donc c'était pas franchement génial...

Mais bon, je suis en vacances pour deux semaines (enfin j'ai encore des partiels, mais au moins n'aurais-je pas à aller au travail...) donc je suis de bonne humeur...

Voici la seconde histoire qui je l'espère vous plaira tout autant que la première...

Bonne lecture

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Éducation sexuelle**_

**A peine sortit de mon lit, je sus que cette journée allait être interminable. Déjà, lorsque je descendais à la cuisine, je découvrais que mes parents étaient encore partit pour dieu sait combien de temps. Maintenant que j'avais 17 ans, ils me laissaient de plus en plus souvent seul à la maison. Papa disait que ça m'aiderait à apprendre à me débrouiller seul. Par moment, j'avais envie d'organiser une fête à tout casser juste pour leur montrer ce qu'un ado de 17 ans pouvait faire lorsqu'il était livrer à lui-même. Mais je savais que je n'en ferais rien. J'étais ce qu'on appelait un garçon sérieux et sans histoire. **

**En soupirant, je déjeunais machinalement, puis allais prendre ma douche. Fugacement, je caressais l'idée de ne pas aller au lycée aujourd'hui, mais à nouveau, renonçais à cette douce utopie. Ne pas aller au lycée, reviendrait à me priver de la présence d'Alexis une journée entière, et il n'en était pas question. Elle me manquerait trop. Pourtant, l'idée du cours à venir me faisait trembler d'angoisse. J'espérais vraiment que je ne me conduirais pas comme un crétin fini durant ces deux heures de torture. **

**Une fois prêt, je quittais la sécurité de mon appartement pour me rendre au lycée, traînant les pieds comme si je me rendais à l'échafaud. J'espérais qu'il y aurait un miracle et que le cours d'éducation sexuelle prévu ce matin serait annuler pour X raisons. Mais je savais que ce ne serait pas le cas. Et pendant deux longues heures, nous allions devoir écouter une vieille infirmière nous expliquer les bienfaits de l'abstinence tout en nous apprenant à mettre un préservatif sur une banane. Et encore, ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire serait de regarder ces maudites vidéos. Soit elles étaient barbantes au possible, soit elles étaient dégoûtantes. A choisir, je préférerais la première option, plus sécurisante. **

**Avec un nouveau soupir, je grimpais dans le bus qui me conduirait vers le lieu de tout mes tourments. Je savais exactement ce qui allait se passer pendant ce cours. Les garçons qui l'avaient déjà fait, ou qui prétendaient l'avoir déjà fait, allaient faire des blagues bien lourdes, et les filles riraient nerveusement ou rougiraient furieusement. Le sexe était au cœur de bien des conversations au lycée. Tous le monde y pensait, et je mentirais si je prétendais que l'idée ne m'avait pas traverser l'esprit à plusieurs reprises. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors que j'étais le petit ami attitré d'Alexis Castle? **

**Pourtant, entre théorie et pratique, il y avait tout un monde que nous n'avions pas franchi. Alexis et moi avions beaucoup discuter de ce sujet. Elle m'avait confier qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à sauter le pas et avait ajouter, qu'elle comprendrait que je préfère mettre un terme à notre relation. Elle avait tenter de sourire, mais j'avais bien vu que la seule idée que je la quittes la faisait souffrir. Quant à moi, j'avais été éberlué par la proposition. Bien sûr que j'avais envie de faire l'amour, mais avec elle, pas avec n'importe quelle fille. C'était Alexis que je voulais, et j'étais prêt à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. **

**Tirer de mes pensées par le crissement des pneus du bus sur l'asphalte, je relevais la tête pour constater que j'étais arriver à destination. Agrippant la bretelle de mon sac à dos, je descendais les marches et avançais vers notre petit groupe d'amis, les yeux rivés sur Alexis dont le visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle m'aperçut. Sourire que je lui rendis immédiatement. Comment pouvais-je ne serait-ce qu'imaginer avoir des relations sexuelles avec une autre qu'elle? Peut-être que ce cours pouvait avoir du bon finalement. Je ne voulais surtout pas la décevoir ou faire quelque chose de travers lorsque nous franchirions enfin ce pas ensemble.**

**Ignorant les blagues débiles de mes copains, j'emmêlais mes doigts à ceux doux et délicats de ma petite amie, et nous pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment des sciences.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voiloù... J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça ne vous a pas trop rappeler de mauvais souvenirs...

Laissez-moi un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir...

Bisous et bonne fin de soirée


	3. Chapter 3

**En voilà une autre qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que les deux autres. Vous l'aure compris, j'aime bien choisir un personnage secondaire et développer ses pensées, même si ce n'est pas assez long pour faire une fic ou un OS... **

**Bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Réflexions**_

C'était des journées comme celle-là qui me faisait dire que j'étais trop vieux pour ces conneries, vraiment trop vieux. Nous aurions pu mourir. Peut-être pas dans l'explosion en elle-même mais plus tard, lors des retombées. Sans Castle et Beckett, c'est exactement ce qui se serait produit. Avec un soupir de lassitude, je me laissais aller contre le dossier de ma chaise. Ces derniers temps, j'envisageais de plus en plus de partir à la retraite. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Un capitaine n'abandonnait jamais son équipage. Si c'était valable pour un paquebot, ça l'était tout autant pour un commissariat. Et puis, même si ça m'arrivait la moitié de l'année, l'autre moitié du temps, je me sentais à ma place ici. Surtout après une journée comme celle-là, même si je m'en serais bien passer.

Et puis il y avait mon équipe. Enfin surtout Beckett en fait. Et Castle par la force des choses. Depuis que Beckett avait rejoins mon équipe, j'avais veiller sur elle. De façon discrète bien sûr, mais je l'avais fait. Même si elle le cachait, je savais qu'elle était fragile, et que la mort de sa mère lui était encore en travers de la gorge. Alors j'avais veiller sur elle, m'assurant qu'elle n'en faisait pas trop, qu'elle ne se tuait pas à la tâche. Quand Castle était arriver, j'avais craint de la voir se renfermer un peu plus sur elle, mais c'était tout le contraire qui s'était produit. Et après une journée comme aujourd'hui, je constatais à nouveau à quel point il formait une excellente équipe.

J'étais fier d'eux. Comme un père le serait. Au départ, même si je n'en avais rien dit, la présence de cet écrivain dans mon commissariat ne me réjouissais pas plus que Beckett. Mais les ordres étaient les ordres, et je m'étais plier aux exigences du maire. Et puis un peu de publicité favorable ne nous ferait pas de mal. Et dans l'ensemble, je n'avais jamais eu à le regretter. Non content de nous être d'une aide précieuse dans la résolution des crimes bizarres dont Beckett avait fait sa spécialité, Castle avait su apporter une bonne humeur et un enthousiasme nouveau à mon équipe. Tout le commissariat se portait mieux depuis son arrivée.

Mais le changement le plus frappant, c'était Beckett qui l'avait connu. Elle était plus ouverte, plus souriante, plus humaine d'une certaine façon. Non pas qu'elle ne l'était pas avant, mais elle ne le laissait pas voir, se blindant contre les gens, les empêchant de l'approcher de trop près. Mais Castle ne s'était pas laisser rebuter, et avait fait imploser ses défenses, la ramenant doucement mais sûrement parmi les bons vivants. Bien sûr, la mort de sa mère la hantait encore, mais elle penait sur elle et recommençait à vivre pour elle-même.

J'avais vu leur relation passer du partenariat forcé à une amitié solide, et ce soir, alors qu'ils riaient et plaisantaient avec le reste de l'équipe, je voyais quelque chose de nouveau entre eux. Ils semblaient plus proche que jamais. Plus complices. Les regards qu'ils échangeaient étaient révélateurs, plus intimes qu'auparavant. Quoiqu'il se soit passer lorsqu'ils étaient en tête à tête avec cette bombe, cela avait renforcer encore plus les liens qui les unissait, et pourtant, j'aurais jurer cela impossible. Comme quoi, avec ces deux-là, rien ne l'était.

J'étais peut-être vieux, mais j'étais loin d'être sénile, et il était évident que ces deux-là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, et je savais que tout reposait sur Beckett. Castle ne cachait pas ses sentiments, et que s'il ne tentait rien, c'était par respect pour Beckett. Quant à elle, elle s'entêtait dans sa relation avec le motard alors qu'il était évident que celle-ci était vouer à l'échec. Et en la voyant rire et plaisanter avec Castle, se tenant plus proche de lui qu'elle ne se l'autorisait habituellement, je sus qu'elle en viendrait très bientôt à cette conclusion, et j'espérais vraiment être aux premières loges lorsque ces deux-là décideraient de sauter le pas. Non décidément, je ne pouvais pas prendre ma retraite, du moins, pas encore.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors verdict? **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser! **

**Bisous**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Voici la dernière mini-fic que j'ai écrit il n'y a pas très longtemps, donc après ça, il faudra attendre que j'en écrive de nouvelles... **

**J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira... J'ai eu quelques idées pour écrire du POV d'autres personnages secondaires, me reste à voir si c'est réalisable ou pas, je verrais ça après mes partiels qui s'achèvent demain, c'est pas trop tôt! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**L'attente **:

J'avais beau me repasser les évènements, je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment une telle chose avait pu se produire, comment elle pouvait se retrouver allonger sur une table d'opération, entre la vie et la mort. Pourtant, la journée avait si bien commencée. La première chose que j'avais aperçu en me réveillant avait été son merveilleux visage, si paisible alors qu'elle dormait encore. Voulant lui faire plaisir et surtout lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais même si j'avais du mal à exprimer les sentiments qu'elle éveillait en moi, je m'étais lever sans faire de bruit, et m'étais rendu dans la cuisine pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner.

Petit déjeuner que nous avions partager en amoureux. Assise contre mon torse, elle s'était amusée à me nourrir, aussi bien des aliments se trouvant sur le plateau calé sur nos cuisses, que de marques d'affection. C'était le genre de début de journée qui vous donnait la pêche et la force de patienter toute la journée pour pouvoir de nouveau goûter à la douceur de ses bras. Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, nous étions aller prendre une douche qui s'était quelque peu éternisée, et ça avait été un miracle si nous n'étions pas arriver en retard au boulot.

Tout le monde étant au courant pour nous deux, les réflexions et les commentaires grivois n'auraient pas manquer, et j'étais de trop bonne humeur pour laisser les gars me gâcher mon plaisir. Une fois installer, j'avais feuilleter quelques dossiers qui traînaient sur le bureau, n'ayant rien d'intéressant à faire. Nous n'avions eu aucune affaire intéressante depuis plusieurs jours, et nous commencions à nous ennuyer.

Comme pour répondre à mon impatience grandissante, nous reçûmes un appel nous informant qu'il y avait eu un meurtre sur le parking d'un immeuble d'affaires. La centrale nous informa que le médecin légiste était déjà en route, et nous nous empressâmes de nous rendre sur les lieux. Soudain, alors que nous étions presque sur les lieux, nous fûmes informer qu'il y avait eu de nouveaux coups de feux.

Immédiatement, j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur, un mauvais pressentiment chevillé au corps. Lanie était sur place, et je craignais le pire. A travers la radio, je suivais l'évolution de la situation, et soupirais de soulagement lorsque les ambulanciers informèrent qu'ils arrivaient sur les lieux. Et lorsque nous arrivâmes en vue de la scène de crime, je sus que mon mauvais pressentiment était justifié. Sans prendre la peine de couper le moteur, je sortais de la voiture et courait jusqu'à l'ambulance dans laquelle Lanie venait d'être déposée.

Un des ambulanciers essaya de m'empêcher de monter, mais je lui lançais un regard inhibant qui le fit déglutir et renoncer. Durant tout le trajet, je tenais la main de Lanie, comme pour l'empêcher de me quitter. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était impossible. Elle n'était pas censée se faire tirer dessus. Elle n'était pas flic. Pourtant, c'était elle qui était là, entre la vie et la mort. Et je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu mal tourner.

Et alors que les médecins l'emmenaient en salle d'opération, je me laissais tomber sur une chaise, essayant d'assimiler et échouant. Un sentiment d'irréalité s'était emparé de moi, m'isolant du reste du monde. J'avais l'impression d'être enfermer dans une bulle hermétique me faisant apparaître le monde comme dans un brouillard. Et les heures s'égrenèrent sans que je ne fasse le moindre mouvement.

Les autres m'avaient rejoints, et ce n'est qu'en voyant les larmes de Beckett que la réalité me percuta comme un train à grande vitesse. Lanie pouvait mourir sans que j'ai pu lui exprimer mes sentiments. Je m'étais persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les mots puisque mes actes parlaient pour moi, mais maintenant que je n'aurais peut-être plus l'occasion de les lui dire, je me sentais minable.

Finalement, le médecin apparut, et j'essayais de déchiffrer son expression, mais celle-ci me restait impénétrable. Ce mec devait être un excellent joueur de Poker. Lorsqu'il nous eut rejoints, je me trouvais incapable de parler, et me tournais vers Beckett qui opina et s'avança vers le médecin.

"Comment va-t-elle?"

"Son pronostic vital est bon. La balle, bien que s'étant logée près du cœur n'a causé que des dégâts minimes. Elle a eu de la chance" répondit-il

Il continua de parler, mais je ne l'écoutais plus tant mon soulagement fut grand. Je n'allais pas la perdre. Elle allait vivre. Et je me fis la promesse de lui avouer mes sentiments. Même si elle savait ce que j'éprouvais pour elle, elle méritait de les entendre au moins une fois de ma bouche, juste au cas où...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous penser? Le POV d'Espo vous a plu? **

**Dites-moi tout... **

**Bisous et bonne fin de soirée**


End file.
